


Crowned Victor

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Pre-Episode 1, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Over time, Quinn notices he's being watched from afar, so he takes matters into his own hands. In the end, he becomes intimate with his so called stalker.





	Crowned Victor

**Author's Note:**

> It takes one sentence (I think??) in a discord chat to inspire me to write this rarepair. You know who you are *points at Y O U*
> 
> Also... I never written bathroom sex before, so you guys just have to deal with whatever weak skill I got LOL.

“It’s Koku.”

“Koku, huh?” Quinn tests the name on his tongue. “Perfect. You kept me waiting, _Koku_ , and I don’t like to wait.”

Quinn had grown tired of feeling eyes on him. He lost count the number of the times he detected a strange sensation behind his back, it had him on edge but the lingering joy couldn’t be deterred, knowing he had caught someone’s attention. He decided to play this game a while longer but as the weeks gone by, he figured he make the first move first.

Grabbing Koku’s attention wasn’t difficult. Quinn made sure to create a scene that was worth their time, putting on a show when he knew the camera was on him. He thought it was a delightful trade-off - the smiles and winks, sitting in open areas with hope of his little visitor to greet him. He even went as far as touching himself, he did what was necessary.

Tonight, Quinn never expects Koku to take up on his offer but maybe his actions were convincing enough. They set the terms and agree that they don’t kill each other, but when they meet again, they’ll be strangers. Enemies fated to meet once more.

“Why here?” Koku questions, facing the toilet but he turns his head at Quinn for an answer.

“Does it matter? No one comes here around this time. Come on, pants down and your hands against the wall,” Quinn demands. He starts by removing his gloves and placing them in his left pocket while watching Koku follow his directions, taking his time to pull his pants down first.

“You should be excited for this.” Quinn’s eyes brighten. “Live a little. Maybe we’ll have a second round if you’re a good.”

Koku’s embarrassment is vivid, caught in the unexpected and hesitant still, but he stretches his hands, laying them flat against the tiled walls in front of him, legs widening horizontally.

“Beautiful.” Quinn eyeballs at the fair skin before removing a thin tube from his back pocket and flips the cap back, pouring a decent amount of lube on his finger “You’ll like this.” He dips right into Koku’s entrance.

Already, Koku reacts just as Quinn imagines him to, swallowing his finger and Quinn inserts further in until Koku is at the base of Quinn’s knuckle. He moves his hips against the finger in a shy attempt.

“You can do better than this.” Quinn tries with a second finger, stretching Koku.

“Quinn.” His name comes out in eager, a want of desperation comes after. It becomes effortless for Koku when Quinn begins praising him, to keep going as the two fingers starts scissoring inside him. “I don’t think I can keep going.”

“Be silent.” Quinn tugs Koku’s hair back with his free hand. The sharp pain has Koku releasing a frail whimper but the digits in his hair strokes the discomfort away, the the index and middle finger inside him angle upward and Koku’s cries are instantaneous.

“Tell me, have you touch yourself like this?” Quinn trails his hand from Koku’s hair to under the dark shirt where his hand settles over Koku’s stomach.

“N-No,” Koku manages to say. “Hurry up already,” he orders, biting his bottom lip. He receives a hard slap against his buttocks for talking back, his body shivering with sudden anticipation underneath the Reggie’s touch as if the loss of fingers no longer matters.

“Did you enjoy that?” Quinn fondles over the slight hint of pink where he hit him.

“No.” Koku hisses at the resounding slap again and again as he takes it, the soft skin turning into a shade of a strawberry over time. He purses his lips together, wincing at every impact but muffling the sounds as he swallows them down. Quinn keeps going, watching the surface growing redder every time but when he reaches his tenth hit, a reassuring “yes” slips out.

“I get it, you want to hold yourself back, but you don’t have to do that when you’re with me.” Quinn’s delightful laugh rings out. “Let me hear you.” He reaches below, palming Koku’s length that fits perfectly in his grip and squeezes.

“Ah!” Koku shudders, watching Quinn pumping below him and the hand coating in his own slick. Koku shuts his eyes, concentrating on the warmth expanding as Quinn leans into him, his mouth hovering over Koku’s left ear.

“You want more than this, don’t you?” Quinn rubs his crotch into Koku, his hand strokes increasing at a faster rate. “Tell me.”

A dire moan comes out of Koku’s mouth. Quinn smiles, teasing one of Koku’s nipples and his thumb pressing into Koku’s slit, rubbing in circles that makes the black-haired male breathing erratic, the hands on the wall form into a fist.

“Quinn, I...” Koku looks at him like a lost boy, but Quinn bends his head and kisses the pliant lips opening up for him. Quinn eases Koku’s thoughts out of the way, he tastes the night air in him and the scent of strong maple wood. Though he doesn’t expect Koku to be this enthusiastic over a kiss, having the balls to bite him, but Quinn returns it back, quick and a tongue laps at the hint of iron.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Quinn says as he breaks away. He removes his pants and adds lubricant to his dick.

“Already?” Koku frowns at the loss of contact.  
  
“Yes. Don’t forget to breathe.”

Koku scoffs, “I know what I’m doing.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t think you’re subpar.,” Quinn answers in a dry tone.

“Shut up.”

He parts Koku’s asshole and plunges into the tight heat. A sharp inhale, Koku steadies himself, trying to endure the intrusion while Quinn inches in. Koku cranes his neck back, breath quickening with every push. Quinn takes account how Koku is wrapped around him, the pleasure intensifying as he slips into him, holding onto his hips and smiling with a glint in his eye. When he’s adjusted, he starts moving his hips.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Koku grunts between every word, his hair falls over his face and cock leaking onto the toilet seat. “I’m gonna—please. It’s...” He whines, his entire frame feels like coming undone, but Quinn has his fingers digging deep into his hips, enough to probably bruise after they’re done.

Quinn seethes at Koku’s voice, bucking his hips harder, his thrusts in tune with his grunts. If only Koku can see himself right now, swallowing his shaft with ease. His expression reaching a state of hedonism, and Quinn revels in it, immersing himself as his height of pleasure reaches its climax.

Then, he buries himself into Koku for one last time and orgasms inside him, a burning white flash covers his vision as he spills his seed. It’s almost sickening to think he wanted to cum the same time as Koku.

“Don’t. Stop.” Koku’s attempt to speak comes out weakly,

The voice pulls Quinn back, he finds a trail of the sticky mess running down Koku’s legs.

“Why should I?” The smug response has Koku hovering a veil of disappointment over his head as he looks at Quinn. “Take care of it yourself. I’m finished with you.”

Quinn tucks himself in and fixes his pants, leaving a stunned and confused Koku. He unlocks the bathroom door and leaves the area without a word, he doesn’t have to explain himself to Koku. He had his fun, it’s over now. When they meet again, their time together would be forgotten.

In his right pocket, he fishes out a bottle of hand sanitizer and squirts a small portion into his palm.

“You actually went through with it.” Kamui propels himself off the lamp post as if he’s been waiting the entire time. “I guess congrats are in order.”

“I told you I would. You doubted me?” Quinn rubs his hands together, smelling the scent of lemon and lets them dry. “I’m capable of anything, you should know this by now.”

“Just throwing you a compliment, nothing else.”

“Good. Let’s go for a drink, I’m buying.”


End file.
